Rayos de luz
by Vepar
Summary: Mientras los rayos de luz las tocaban, ella sonríe.— Sakura/Hinata. Shoujo-ai.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** Shoujo-ai.

* * *

Se levantó con los rayos del sol que seguramente estarían conspirando contra sus ojos. Decidió que para que el Astro Rey estuviese tan alto era ya demasiado tarde para ir a entrenar, al menos ese día podría descansar: era sábado.

Recorrió su habitación con pereza buscando casi a tientas el baño. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente; no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

—Demonios… —exclamó en un casi grito adormilado cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por el suelo resbaloso del cuarto de baño.

Se incorporó con molestia y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa para entrar a la tina y relajarse con el agua caliente.

—Ah… —suspiró— ¡Qué bien se siente!

Le agradaba mucho el agua caliente; la relajaba y le ayudaba un poco a pensar; que el vapor la envolviese era una gran sensación.

En ese instante se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los miembros de su equipo. Los había visto el día anterior, pero ya era rutinario pensar en ellos.

Ella definitivamente no podría vivir sin esos idiotas que día a día alegraban su vida, que lograban sacarle una sonrisa siempre que podían. A veces eran Sasuke y Naruto peleándose, Sai haciéndole tontos comentarios de los libros que leía o Kakashi-sensei leyendo su estúpida pornografía.

Ellos la hacían sonreír y por eso los amaba. La acompañaban.

Desearía jamás perderlos, tenerlos siempre con ella. Jamás permitir que se perdiese la perseverancia de Naruto, la inexpresividad de Sasuke, las sonrisas falsas de Sai o la perversión de Kakashi.

Y ella sabía que ellos también la querían.

_Por eso la habían aceptado._

Mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos surgió algo en su mente que hacía que su corazón se estrechara con dolor.

— _¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!_

Eso hizo que involuntariamente se hundiera en el agua de la tina; hasta la mitad de su cara. Odiaba pensar en eso: le recordaba lo tonta que había sido.

Ella siempre había pensado que Sasuke era para ella; que ambos tenían que estar juntos. Deseaba crecer para convertirse en la señora Uchiha: cargando el respectivo símbolo del clan en su espalda.

No fue hasta que el pelinegro se fue que de verdad recapacitó. De nada servía vivir en cuentos de hadas. Por eso decidió ir con Tsunade, para hacerse más fuerte y dejar de ser una niñita inmadura y llorona. Para poder por fin superarse.

Sin embargo, ella siguió siendo débil. Por eso no pudo matar a Sasuke, por eso no pudo liberar a Naruto de su promesa. Ella siempre era la inútil en peligro: la observadora.

Se encogió tomando sus piernas con las manos en un abrazo a sí misma.

Decidió no atormentarse y simplemente recordar lo que de verdad valía la pena; algo como el regreso de Sasuke.

_La guerra ya había terminado hacía casi dos meses, con una gloriosa victoria de la Alianza. Gracias a la información de Kakashi acerca de la conexión del Doujutsu de Tobi y su Kamui, pudieron por fin acabarlo. _

_Luego de la victoria, Naruto volvió a tomar el rescate a su amigo como prioridad. Nadie sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba Sasuke, pero se rumoreaba que estaba buscando "algo" en especial junto con Orochimaru._

_El rubio al principio no lo creyó, primero que todo porque todos pensaban que el tipo serpiente estaba muerto; y después porque pensaban que Sasuke no podía ser tan idiota como para volver a irse con él._

_Pero al parecer Sasuke sí era un idiota de primera._

_Naruto partió aquel día junto con Kakashi, Kiba y Lee con la esperanza de por fin encontrar a Sasuke. Habían encontrado información de dónde podría estar y de inmediato partieron._

_Para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke sí se encontraba con Orochimaru. Tuvieron que rastrear al Uchiha ya que al llegar al lugar indicado no se encontraba allí; lo ubicaron en el bosque junto con el hombre serpiente._

_El rubio empezó con su típico discurso de amistad; pero aquella vez, contra todo pronóstico, sí funcionó._

_Justo cuando Orochimaru pensó que Sasuke iba a atacar a Naruto con el chidori que había formado, el Uchiha desvió el ataque hacia el hombre serpiente, quien, sorprendido, había logrado a penas esquivar el ataque antes de que atravesara su pecho. _

_En ese mismo instante, Naruto comprendió y se unió a Sasuke en su lucha, derrotando ambos a Orochimaru._

_Al final, los dos chicos que acompañaban a Sasuke, uno peliceleste y el otro pelinaranja simplemente se fueron._

_Kiba, Lee y Kakashi tuvieron que llevarles casi cargados durante todo el camino de vuelta, sin ninguna resistencia del Uchiha._

Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos recordando las palabras del Uzumaki: _"—Jajá, ¡Ojalá lo hubieses visto, Sakura-chan! ¡Entre el Teme y yo le partimos el trasero a esa estúpida serpiente pedofílica! Jé, aunque el Teme quedó más vuelto mierda que yo."_

"—_Cállate, dobe."_

Eso la hizo soltar una risita, esos dos jamás cambiarían.

Y en realidad desearía que nunca lo hicieran.

Porque entonces ellos la cambiarían a ella y Sakura ya no sería feliz.

Ella sabía que ya no quería a Sasuke, es decir, lo hacía. Pero ahora para ella era un gran, gran amigo y descubrió que era uno en el que se podía confiar —contradictoriamente a lo sucedido en el pasado— ciegamente.

Su corazón latió rápidamente.

En ese instante sus pozos jades se abrieron con sorpresa recordando a alguien en especial. Alguien con la que ella jamás se habría imaginado unir tanto como lo había hecho.

Alguien que supo, siempre estaría con ella; pasase lo que pasase.

Salió de la tina también a punto de caerse y maldiciendo. Tomó la toalla rápidamente y de la misma forma salió del baño.

Quería…

Quería verla despertar.

—_Hinata… _—eso fue lo que sus labios pudieron rescatar de sus anudadas cuerdas vocales.

La ojiperla se encontraba en la cama con sólo una sábana cubriéndole. Con los rayos de luz tocando su piel y reflejándose en su cabello negro-azulado.

Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos le daban un toque inocente que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa, quien se acercó lentamente para agacharse a la altura de Hinata.

—_Yo esto… no sé cómo decírselos._

Sakura empezó a acariciar delicadamente los cabellos de Hinata quien apenas liberaba murmullos ininteligibles.

—_Vamos, Sakura-chan. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros._

Mientras Sakura rememoraba con una sonrisa no notó que la otra chica empezaba a abrir sus ojos revelando su brillo.

—_Hn. Es cierto._

Hinata observaba a la ojiverde con una cansada sonrisa, quien aún seguía demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—_B-bueno, creo que… ¡creo que me gustan las mujeres!_

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir un tacto suave su mano y se dio cuenta de que rea la mano de Hinata, quien le entregaba una sonrisa tímida de mejillas enrojecidas. Esa era una de las cosas que Sakura más gustaba de Hinata, la forma en que se sonrojaba por ella.

_Sasuke tosía con fuerza atragantado por el ramen y Naruto tenía la boca demasiado abierta. ¿Sakura era… era lesbiana?_

La ojiverde le sonrió abiertamente para Hinata quien estaba empezando a incorporarse en la cama. — ¿Qué tal dormiste, Hinata-chan?

— _¿Estás segura, Sakura?_

—E-en realidad muy b-bien. ¿Y t-tú? —preguntó la chica claramente nerviosa y sonrojada; en especial después de ver el "atuendo" de Sakura que consistía en una simple toalla.

—_Yo… tal vez… C-creo que me gusta Hinata._

—Bueno, pues yo dormí muy mal. —dijo Sakura con un tono falsamente molesto que entristeció un poco a Hinata.

— ¿A-ah sí?

_El rubio aún no lo creía. ¿Sakura? ¿Ella? ¡¿Hinata? —Y… ¿Y si sólo te gusta ella?_

—Sí, alguien no me dejó dormir bien anoche —Sakura se acercó a Hinata para besarla mientras la ojiperla se ponía más roja que un tomate.

—_No lo sé, ¡No lo sé! Las chicas no salen de mi cabeza… además las veo como si fuese un hombre… ¡no uno pervertido como tú Naruto! —mencionó al ver que la expresión del rubio cambiaba a una de total perversión. —. Tienen algo que… oh, vaya… además Hinata, ella es tan… _

_El problema iba en que Sasuke estaba empezando a sonrojarse imaginándose imágenes demasiado subidas de tono con lo que decía Sakura; igual que Naruto. Vaya, ese Dobe le estaba pegando su idiotez._

—_T-tal vez deberías hablar con ella —murmuró—. Dile que te gusta. _

— _¿Huh? ¿T-tú crees? —preguntó la pelirrosa— ¿Y si ella no me acepta?_

—_Créeme, lo hará. —Sasuke le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Una en la que la comisura de sus labios apenas se levantaron. Pero… le transmitió seguridad._

Ambas se unieron en un beso que empezó siendo tierno pero terminó siendo uno apasionado. Sakura amaba los labios de Hinata; sabían a manzana. Sonrió mientras la besaba, sin saber que Hinata pensaba igual que ella, sólo que para la ojiperla los labios de la pelirrosa sabían a fresa.

—_Hinata… yo… ¡Me gustas! _

Esa sería una de las frases que Hinata jamás en su vida olvidaría, era la que la hacía más feliz.

Porque gracias a ella ambas estaban juntas ahora, acompañando a la otra.

Mientras los _rayos de luz_ las tocaban.

* * *

¡Hey!

Se reporta Zeldagirl.

Bueno pues este one-shot sólo se me ocurrió y no encontré mejor pareja que mi adorado SakuHina. (Bueno está en empate con el SasuSaku).

Zeldagirl.

PD: Una aclaración; Sakura no se confesó a Hinata el mismo día que habló con Sasuke y Naruto, ¿eh?

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
